Noir d'encre
by Envy love
Summary: Il n'a pas de vrai nom, alors, a-t'il le droit d'exister?


Noir d'encre

Qui suis je?

Je ne sais pas...

Je ne suis pas comme eux, c'est tout ce que je sais...

Plus je les regardes et plus je m'en rends cruellement compte...

Ils sont si différent de moi... Ils rient de leur goût... De leurs souvenirs... De ce qu'ils sont... De tout ce qui fait qu'ils existent... Mais moi... Moi qui n'aime et qui ne déteste rien de particulier... Qui ne sais même pas qui il est réellement... Moi qui ne connait même pas mon vrai nom... Comment pourrais je réellement m'intégrer à eux?

D'un certain coter, je crois que je les envie d'avoir si facile... J'aimerais être comme eux...

Oui, J'aimerais tellement...

Et pourtant j'essaye... De tout mon cœur...

Mais mes sourires ne sont que des fantômes, des ombres que personne ne remarque... Je les écoute mais il y a tellement de chose que je ne comprends pas... Je n'ai jamais appris à sourire et à comprendre les autres...

Je n'ai jamais appris à communiquer tout simplement...

Il y a des moments où je me demande pourquoi je fais tout ça... Tout ces efforts pour m'intégrer... Pourquoi je tiens tant à créer des lien avec eux?

Il me semble avoir lu quelque part que c'était dans la nature humaine... Qu'une personne créait des relations social avec d'autre pour évoluer et pour se rassurer... Un sorte de moyen de se prouver qu'on existe.

Et ce pour ça?

Pour ça que je fait tout ces efforts pour eux?

Pour me prouver que j'existe moi aussi?

Pourtant... Plus je le fréquente, à les voir rire, pleurer et se disputer pour un rien, plus j'ai la sensation d'être vide, inexistant... Comme un pantin fantomatique... Un illusion...

Qui suis-je?

Un ambu anonyme... De la chair à canon sans nom et sans visage...

Les milliers d'anonyme sacrifier sur les champs de bataille n'ont pas besoin d'identité... N'est ce pas? Pourtant... Eux... Leur nom est important... Il y a toujours quelqu'un quelque part qui s'en souvient et les fait exister...

Et moi? Est ce que quelqu'un se souvient de moi? Me fait exister?

Qui suis je?

Une âme égarée... Un illusion perdu dans cet appartement vide...

Je n'existe pas...

Comment le pourrais-je? Je ne connais même pas mon vrai nom... Et celui sous lequel ils me connaissent n'est qu'un masque de plus... Un mirage...

Je ne suis rien... Juste une ombre sans passé... sans avenir...

-"Saï? Pourquoi tu pleurs?" Demanda soudain une voix.

Un main réconfortant et bien réelle se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant relever la tête. Mes yeux onyx rencontre 2 perles azur brillant d'inquiétude encadres de cheveux d'or.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto...

Tu es celui d'entre eux qui me fascine le plus... Tes sourire sont si flamboyant, loin des pâles fantômes que sont les miens, que tout le monde oublie que tu es en fait le réceptacle du terrible démon renard, Kyubi. Tu es aussi lumineux que le soleil d'été, mais, comme lui, tu es redoutablement dangereux également... Et moi, pauvre insecte sans nom et sans visage qui est toujours vécut dans les ténèbres, vulgaire papillon de nuit, je suis irrésistiblement attirer par ta lumière, même si elle me fait si mal...

-"Saï? ça ne va pas?" T'inquiètes-tu devant mon manque de réponse.

-"Qui suis-je?" Demandais-je soudain.

Tu me jette un regard surpris et incrédule avant d'éclater de rire et de me tendre un main amicale. Ton rire... Il me réchauffe tout le corps et, sur tout, le cœur... Il me soulage...

-"Mais tu es Saï, bien sur! Membres de l'équipe 7 et notre ami à Sakura-chan et moi!" t'écries-tu joyeusement avec ton excitation habituel.

ça me fait sourire doucement...

Ami... Naruto... Tu me considère donc comme ton ami... ça veut dire que Saï... Non! Moi... Que j'existe pour toi? Alors... J'existe bien pour quelqu'un... J'ai enfin la réponse à cette maudite question... A ce "qui suis je?"

Je suis Saï, membre de l'équipe 7 et ami de Sakura Haruno et du futur Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki...

Je ne suis plus une ombre...

j'ai trouver ma place...

Grâce à toi...

Merci de tout cœur...

Naruto...

Merci...

* * *

Sakura: Elle est mimi celle là.

Naruto: ça nous change des death fic...

Auteur: J'avais envie de faire une fic sur Saï.

Sasuke: C'est vrai ça change...

Auteur: hé!!! critiquer pas mon œuvre magnificime!

Sasuke et Naruto: =_=" ...

Naruto, en se tournant vers Sasuke: tu crois que magnificime est au dictionnaire?

Sasuke, peu convaincu: j'ai des doutes...

Saï, s'inclinant vers les lecteurs en souriant: Laissez un review pour les efforts de l'auteur... merci...


End file.
